


【润智】语言暴力（上）

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	【润智】语言暴力（上）

「传说中有一种鸟，只有一只眼睛、一只翅膀，必须两只鸟儿并翼飞行，才能翱翔在天空中。如果这两只鸟心生嫌隙，那么它们只能在地面上任其他猛禽猛兽宰割。」*

1

松本润坐在练习机体里，看着同期的同伴去试驾摆放在13号种植园防范署的新型机体，心里不由自主有些难受。  
那几架机体他也有参与设计，可这个时候，他不是能坐上去驾驶它们的人。  
他打开练习机的舱门，也不走出去，就在舱体里坐着，静静地看着大大的落地窗外面，同伴们驾驶着各种颜色和式样的机体、飞翔在空中和滑行在沙砾中的身影。  
松本叹了口气，只是坐在那里，不愿意从舱体里下来。

松本所在的地方是13号种植园，也是在这颗遥远宜居星球上建立的第一个真正的种植园，弧形的特质透明材料把这个充满了两百万可行动人口的都市、科技研究所、作战指挥处、防范署等建筑包裹起来，安静地矗立在那片充满着厌氧菌群、沙砾和稀有气体的土地上。不仅仅有这些建筑，种植园里还有真正的植物，那些都是在几个世纪之前，人类为了对付现在这种情况而冷冻下来的珍贵的种子。因此这里算得上一个真正意义上的“种植园”。  
官方所称地球表面不适宜人类居住的原因是地下燃料泄露，少部分“精英”和大量应对这种突发情况的设备一起转移到了现在的星球上。不过松本他们，往上追溯四五代人，都不知道地球具体位置在哪里。不过这些已经不重要了。  
松本是作为驾驶弗兰克斯机体的驾驶员而从小在科技研究所里和同伴们一起长大的，他原本是素质最高的学员，可现在他只能坐在练习机体里，惴惴不安地等待明天被成人种们审判，是继续留在研究所，还是被送回到第1种植园里。  
不过松本觉得，他被放逐的可能性几乎已经是99.9%了。

不知为何，也许是那两位指挥官的恶趣味，松本的练习机里可以听到正式机体里的通讯信息。

“雅各已经就位，申请驾驶员同调。”  
“批准，开始同调。”  
“20%，50%，80%，100%，积极脉冲同调完毕，消极脉冲同调率在正常范围以下。”  
“开始正式驾驶。”

名为“雅各”的机体从防范署的机体放置舱里缓慢地滑行出来，在练习槽内的松本可以看到，玻璃的另一端，橙红色的天空下，那架通体银灰色、高挑又美丽的人形机体展开滑翔机翼，打开了用地下的燃料作为动力的引擎。  
淡蓝色的火光从机体腰间两侧的大马力引擎喷射口冒了出来，雅各在一片因冲力而扬起的沙尘烟雾中像是一道倒置的流星一般地从地面冲向了天空。

“同调稳定。”  
“现在，试一下雅各的武器。”  
“收到。”

半空中的雅各张开由加尔曼合金制作的手臂，从背后的双翼之中抽取出来一架通体黑色的枪炮。从表面上看这架枪炮似乎是作为雅各机体的零件的一部分存在，可随着驾驶员操纵下，这部分零件分离出来，变成了武器。机体也由原有的略显笨拙变得灵活。  
雅各端正地举起那架看起来异常重型的枪炮，朝着沙地远处立着的靶子扫射过去。血红色的光线击打在靶子附近的地面上，散射出不详的象征着死亡的光晕，顷刻间那一区域的靶子全部四分五裂。

“好，现在回到放置舱，恭喜你们，613和574，你们完成的很好。”  
“谢谢。”  
“嘿嘿，谢谢。”

松本看腻了，他从机舱里爬了出来，望着练习机里的双人座位，不由得有点心生愧疚。  
每一台弗兰克斯机体蕴含的数据太多太杂，就算是修改过基因的人造人操纵，一次两次勉强可以承受，再多也承受不了亿级以上的信息。为了能够驾驶这种机甲，除了在机甲内部的操作控制系统进行剪裁，也产生了“同调”，即让两个相同操作素质、相同心理素质并有默契的驾驶员，最好是一男一女，来分别担任机体的“左右脑”，来同时操控。  
相比起机甲的更新换代，让驾驶员去适应，相对来说能够短期实现。  
这样的条件一般是很严格的，一般情况下任其自然发展的人类中，很难有符合条件的驾驶员。  
为了使得在这样苛刻条件下的驾驶员数量增多，联合政府批准了“第1种植园计划”，来成批地培养。幼年时期开始便集体接受训练，每个人舍弃自己原本的名字，仅有编号来说明这个学员的素质。搭档也是根据各自的数据分配好的，一旦分好之后，两位驾驶员几乎就是同吃同行、形影不离来培养默契，继续接受训练，直到能够实际上机战斗为止。  
松本原来规定的搭档是比他小几岁的一个姑娘，编号409，松本给她起了个“知子”的名字，还没来得及让她选择姓氏，就因为和松本同调太低而被送回了第1种植园。而松本因为一直以来的测试和体检数据很优秀，破例留下来观察一个月。  
他觉得自己很对不起那个一直都很努力的姑娘。

松本沉默地走在回指挥大厅的走廊里，想着如果到了第1种植园后该怎么办。  
他听到过一些传闻，说是被送去第1种植园的驾驶员们，基本上就等于再也见不到了。  
松本那个时候还问过讲这个传闻的家伙，“再也见不到”是什么意思，没有得到任何清楚的回答。  
他也对此没有任何概念，只是对于“离开13号种植园”有种莫名的恐惧感。

那些去练习正式驾驶的同伴们回来了，走在前面的是一直和松本关系很好的山本，他就是驾驶雅各的驾驶员之一，编号613，长得很高大，而他的搭档正相反，娇小，但非常冷静。松本还在很小的时候，给他俩都用了山本的姓氏，一个叫彻，一个叫杏，这种阴差阳错作为同一机体的驾驶员的结果，松本也乐意看到。  
就是当前这个时候，看到成功驾驶机体的这两人，有些不适时宜罢了。

“喔！优等生！”山本很开朗地和松本打了招呼，松本挤出一个微笑，和他招了招手。  
“不要那么叫啦，”松本和他们汇合，一起往指挥大厅走去，“要真的是优等生，知子也就会留下来了……”  
山本拍了拍松本的肩膀，其他人也都不知道该说什么，只好安静地跟在他们后面走着。

“大家这次的练习结果都很不错，在此我宣布一下成人种的上级们看过你们驾驶后的决定……”

指挥官有两位，一位是自称06的男性，另一位是自称02的女性，他们是这个科技研究所里松本和同伴们见到的唯二两位不穿任何防护服、和松本他们一样穿着不同颜色制服的人，06像是一位上司，而02则如同一位保育员，他们在这两位的关照下长大、学习，甚至包括以后的战斗指挥，都要听从这两人的命令。  
听到06没什么感情地宣布这一事实的时候，松本身后的同伴们都开始吵吵嚷嚷。  
“什么？天哪，成人们刚刚看到我飞行了吗？”  
“哇早知道我就表现好一点了……”  
“诶我们可以见到成人种们吗？”  
“都怪优子，精神水平太低了。”  
“喂你怎么不说你操作失误连链子都没拔出来？！……”

松本始终一言不发，他静静垂在裤缝附近的手不知不觉攥紧了。  
为什么我们需要讨好他们才能回到都市？这种被当做圈养的动物的感觉……  
不知道为什么，松本脑子里出现了这样大逆不道的话。

“别吵，都闭嘴。”06语气重了一些，看起来青涩的青少年们都安静了下来。  
“驾驶雅各，右翼编号613，左翼编号574；”  
“是！”二人齐声应着，松本在心里对应着默默想着在小时候、还在透明的观察室里生活时，自己给他们起的名字。  
山本彻，山本杏。

“驾驶圣彼得，右翼编号577，左翼编号593；”  
“是。”  
小林泽也，山崎玛利亚。

“驾驶圣安德烈，右翼编号489，左翼编号452；”  
“……是。”  
大原健一，西村彩。

“驾驶圣约翰，右翼编号379，左翼编号378.”  
“是——！”  
佐藤充，铃木奈子。

06看了松本一眼，叹了口气：“编号830……不适配，送回第1种植园。”  
同伴里发出了几声唏嘘的声音，松本像是对这样的结果早已了然一样，朝06和02点了点头，轻声说：“好的。”

松本晚上在公共宿舍里收拾自己堆得满地的行李的时候，被同伴们拉去休息室里办送别会。由专人送来的定量的食物摆放在餐桌上，上面放着蜂蜜和甜点，还点着蜡烛。  
杏已经满眼的泪水，几个女孩子也都红了眼眶，就连平时总是一脸平静的西村也有点忍不住抽着鼻子。  
相比女孩子阵营的眼泪汪汪，这边和松本关系好的几个男生，包括山本和佐藤，也都拍着松本的肩膀说着宽慰他的话，而大原和小林则站在角落里，冷眼旁观着一切。一个稍微揉了揉眼睛，另一个则没什么兴趣地看着这个场面。  
一直以来从小到大都带领他们坚持到现在的松本也忍不住有些感伤，他其实很容易流泪，但这种场合下，被送走的人哭成一摊也太不像样了，于是他一直忍着，微笑着和大家告别。  
大家谁都没有注意到桌子下面，有一只手伸了出来，悄悄拿走桌子上的蜂蜜和面包。

松本在众人或是事不关己或是关心下觉得肚子有些饿了，他正伸手拿放在桌子上的三明治，正巧和桌下伸过来的手不小心碰到了。他这才发现桌下藏了一个人。  
“……你是谁？”松本蹲下来，看着隐藏在桌子下面阴影里的人，语气紧张地问。  
“……啊被发现了……”那个人从桌下出来，拍了拍身上其实并没有的尘土，懒洋洋地说。

这个人个子不是很高，头发像是飞扬起来的羽毛一样用发胶简单抓着，身上穿着和松本他们颜色、款式都不太一样的制服，手里拿着吃了一半的巧克力。就算是被发现混进了别人住处、偷吃甜点，也没有半点不好意思的样子，使得抓住他的松本倒有些尴尬。  
他盯着松本，饶有兴味地看了几眼，黏糊糊地说：“为什么要去1号种植园呢，那里不适合你。”

正当松本还想问什么的时候，休息室的门被一把推开了，与此同时整座种植园里警报突然响了起来。  
“全员，到指挥大厅集合！”02大声说着，她发现站在松本身边的闯入者，张嘴想说什么，但还是摇了摇头，便犹豫着和松本说，“你也一起来吧。”  
松本还在发懵的时候，身边的人抓住他的胳膊，什么都没说地把他拖着走向指挥大厅。

“来得正是时候呢……”  
路上，松本听到那人嘟囔着。

“……E级的信徒，已经探测到是格赫罗斯，”06指着显示屏上向13种植园冲来的庞然大物说着，“虽然很突然，但如果等正式作战团队过来支援实在是太晚了，所以就拜托你们了，实习驾驶员们。”  
山本他们都“哦”地回答，看起来摩拳擦掌地想要大显身手。  
02带着那个闯入者走到了他们前面：“他是从3号种植园过来体检的，编号3104.”  
底下一片惊呼，松本也跟着一愣。

他们的编号和资质有关，松本的830已经是很高的战斗素质了，他们从没见过编号1000以上的人，结果这位一来就是3000以上。  
“知道你们有一肚子问题，但是现在先咽下去，”02赶快把局面拉回来，“大家赶快去准备，三分钟后必须可以启动机体。”  
“是。”

3104坐在指挥大厅的长凳上没有任何动作，松本咬着牙想问02自己有什么可以帮得上忙的，但最终还是没有去问。06从一开始便没有理会松本，他在看到3104跟着进来的时候眉头一挑，也没说什么，就投入了命令和指挥中。  
02想安慰一下松本，她拍了拍松本的肩膀，低低地说：“你就在旁边看着吧，没关系的。”  
松本回给02一个微笑：“我相信我的同伴们。”  
3104听到了，他的脸上没有表情，但眼神写满了不认同。  
“3104号，”就在这个时候，背对着他们一直盯着无数个屏幕的06突然开口，“你的机甲带来了吗？”  
“怎么，要我做备用力量吗？”3104看似很不客气地回答，“带没带来你不知道吗？”  
松本皱着眉头：“……你怎么这么和06说话。”  
3104只是哼了一声，便继续低下头玩着自己的手指。  
06也没有教训3104，他又把目光放在了显示各个机体同调数据的屏幕上。

三分钟后，防范署机体放置舱发出了轰鸣声，数值也显示在了控制大厅的屏幕上。  
“雅各，同调成功。”  
“圣彼得，同调成功。”  
“圣安德烈，同调成功。”  
“圣约翰，同调成功。”

四台漂亮的、涂装风格和机械设计完全不同的机体紧急弹射了出来，在灰紫色的沙地上快速滑行着，控制大厅上呈现了机体所装载的摄像头录下来的战斗情况和机体内部的情况，驾驶舱中所有人都一脸严肃，太阳穴到脊柱的贴片一闪一闪地亮着。  
远远的，他们所有人便看到了伴随着格赫罗斯袭来的滚滚沙尘，紫色的灰尘范围太广了，根本看不到这次E级信徒到底是什么样子的。  
机体雅各是专门的攻击机种，配备有远距离的枪炮和近距离的枪支，山本兄妹很快便拿出刚刚试过的新武器，对准紫色沙尘的源头就是一通扫射。  
“喂，彻，你们不要抢走圣约翰的活儿啊。”  
一剂亮蓝色的光芒从雅各身后打中了那一团高速滑来的紫色沙尘，紧接着便看到格赫罗斯似乎不动了。  
圣约翰的机体涂装和橙黄色的天空一样，要不是加尔曼合金不能上涂装材料，一定也会被负责涂装设计的铃木奈子涂上橙黄。这架机体不同于雅各的高挑，看起来有些矮壮矮壮的，仿佛一台移动的200年前的人形机甲。一部分原因是它的工程师佐藤是个喜欢看老旧漫画的人，另一个原因是它的作战定位。  
“本来我才是远程支援，彻和杏只要下命令就好。”佐藤说着，还把和机体整个焊接住的炮口往上抬了抬。  
圣安德烈和圣彼得在两侧随着雅各滑行，比它慢了一点，但比圣约翰快一些。这两台机体都是人形的基础机，和雅各一样高大，只是在上面做了符合操纵者需求的改装，由小林和山崎驾驶的圣彼得负责在个别时候进行精准打击，简而言之就是漫游在战斗中心外围的“刺客”，大原和西村驾驶的圣安德烈则是支援机，包括机体简单维护和抗住打击。这两台机体一个涂装了和沙漠颜色一样的灰紫，一台涂装了浅绿色的纹路。它们的驾驶者都一言不发地操纵着，坐在驾驶舱里，用蜂窝状的控制台和操纵杆，驾驶与种植园都市最高的信号塔一样高度的机甲。

被圣彼得一炮轰停的格赫罗斯逐渐地被四台机甲包围了起来，所有机体的武器都对准了慢慢落下的尘土，控制大厅里的松本也站了起来，盯着监视器目不转睛。  
3104没有抬头，他轻声叹了口气，起身和06说：“赶快让他们在灰尘完全落下之前，撤出格赫罗斯500公里以外。”  
“为什——”  
“可能会死。”3104简洁明了地说。  
02和松本将信将疑地看着3104，06却直接毫不怀疑地下了撤退命令。  
离沙尘落下还有几秒钟的时间，雅各和圣安德烈第一时间对06的命令做出响应，撤出了半径500公里之外。圣彼得虽然动作迟缓了一些，同调显示有些波动，也跟着撤了出去。  
“诶你们怎么都撤了，我觉得我们再来一炮，这什么信徒就肯定不动了啊……”佐藤抱怨着，慢吞吞地不想撤回，炮口也始终没有抬起一点。  
铃木回头看了眼佐藤，朝他眨了眨眼：“要不要先开一炮？”  
“好啊好啊。到时候我们就是英雄了，成人种们肯定也承认我们的力量，让我们回去了！”佐藤开心地说着。

“379号，378号，你们在等什么？你们还有五秒的时间撤出。”06冰冷的声音在驾驶舱里响起，佐藤和铃木充耳不闻，固执地停了下来。  
松本对3104的话抱着怀疑态度，他不认为06应该听从一个外来者的意见，没有原因，只说了“会死”。他甚至有点赞同佐藤和铃木的做法。  
毕竟趁敌人没有动静的时候赶快补刀，也是符合逻辑的做法。

圣约翰的炮口对准了沙尘的中央，在四周平静下来之后，所有人都惊讶地喊出了声，除了3104。  
灰尘落下的地方，什么都没有。  
佐藤和铃木没反应过来，圣约翰巨大沉重的身体疑惑地四处察看，想知道格赫罗斯去了哪里。  
“……可能要来不及了。”  
松本润听到旁边一声低低的轻叹，紧接着异变发生了。  
显示同调数据的屏幕突然亮起了一串黄色的感叹号，圣约翰连接在控制大厅的警报器响了两秒便断掉了，松本看了一眼，同调发生了阈值以上的波动，但目前还没到需要警报的级别。  
最先注意到不对劲的是铃木，她看到沙土底下有什么在动，想先下手为强，不管怎样先用武器戳上一下，但她发现圣约翰动不了了。  
佐藤也觉察出了不对劲，他出声问铃木“怎么了”的同时，沙土底下骤然刺出了一根粗大的链条，把圣约翰的机体贯穿了。  
驾驶舱所幸在机体的两侧，没有被正好刺中，但机体被彻底损毁，连接在他们两人身上的同调器也使得佐藤和铃木二人疼得如同真被一把长矛刺穿一样。  
皮肤、内脏和骨骼被瞬间挤压在一起，连接的血管和脉络被生生砍断的痛苦，从脊柱、脑干连接的同调器传递过来。大脑默认他们的动作和机体同步，而机体反馈回来的损坏也传递到了神经中枢，让大脑误以为这是身体的伤害。  
铃木和佐藤都吐血了，他们奄奄一息地抚摸着自己认为受伤的腹部，那里却完好无损。  
同调数据显示彻底紊乱，终于在几秒之后格赫罗斯的第二次攻击下，消失了。一同破碎和消失的，还有驾驶舱里的摄像头，以及圣约翰的雷达激活反应。  
全部过程，总共不到十秒左右。

06给其他人下了不惜一切代价都要阻止格赫罗斯入侵种植园的指令，刚成年的青少年们还没来得及擦干失去同伴的眼泪，就要面对还在一片紫色中的的未知敌人。  
松本润这个时候反而变得冷静了许多，他一把抓住依旧坐在长凳上的3104的衣领，对那个快要被他提起来的人说：“你都知道些什么，赶快说出来。”  
3104也不恼，他就这么被松本拎着，开口说道：“格赫罗斯，前兆、死星，受到攻击会缩进地下成为第二形态，距离过近可能会导致同调失灵，暂无目击报告。”  
“这是……《信徒档案》？”松本的手劲松了一些，“我以为那是……”  
“街头编纂的小册子吗？”3104把松本攥着他领子的手挥开，又坐回了长凳上。

格赫罗斯又动了起来，这个时候它的第二形态慢慢地从沙海中浮出，看上去像是一颗巨大的、带着十多根挥舞着的链刺的红色眼球。在看到它形态的一瞬间，还在机体里远远地想办法的其他人都感觉到了不同程度的耳鸣。那颗光裸的眼球在沙土中乱转着，似乎在寻找什么。  
02见状，赶紧按下了整个种植园里紧急防护罩的开关。  
那颗眼球几乎是在同一时间便锁定了种植园的方向，眼球的瞳孔放大，又缩小。  
雅各抬起了它的武器，绕着格赫罗斯就开始攻击，圣彼得和圣安德烈也跟着雅各滑行了起来。圣安德烈打开了加固的光盾，圣彼得在光盾后从身上的零件里拼插出了几条锁链，丢给了雅各。  
然而没等他们继续有所动作，一道血红色的光芒从格赫罗斯的瞳孔中放出来，直直地朝向了种植园。与此同时，格赫罗斯也跟着开始又一次地高速滑行了起来，目标便是种植园。  
当他们看到那束光的时候，就知道紧急防护罩没什么用了。那束光和雅各武器里的光一样，简单的防护罩根本没什么用，反而还会使得光芒中的能量粒子增多，加大破坏。  
更不要说格赫罗斯还在往种植园冲了。

那阵光在粘稠的空气中肉眼可见地移动着，眼看着就要到达种植园了，02和06不停地给其他人下着命令，松本也攥紧了自己的手。3104只是跟着站了起来，双手背在背后，猫着背，心不在焉地看着天花板的玻璃纹路。  
在光束离种植园防护罩只剩三百多米的时候，骤然被阻挡了下来。  
大原和西村拼命地驾驶着圣安德烈，在千钧一发的时候赶上了光束，并最大限度地展开了光盾。血红色的光芒被阻隔了，向光盾的四周折射过去，艳丽又危险。  
圣安德烈由于过高强度的移动，脚下的滑行履带被磨损殆尽，光束带来的巨大冲击使得支撑的双腿发出了不详的“咯吱”声。雅各和圣彼得则在远处用锁链勉强让格赫罗斯减缓了速度，但一直闪动的过载警告说明，他们真的撑不了多久，更别说消灭它了。

3104一直站在原地，无所事事地看着天花板发着呆，就算现在是紧张时期，他也没什么着急的样子。  
02无奈，她从控制台走下，有些为难地和松本说：“现在3104的搭档不在，这里只有你一个目前还没有适配的搭档，就拜托你试试看能不能驾驶3104的机体了。”  
“诶？他还是驾驶员？”松本不由自主问出了声，才知道自己这样有点失礼，他不安地看向3104，却发现这个人根本不在意他说了什么。  
“是，也不是。”06接过来话茬，“如果你成功让阿撒托斯动起来，也就不用去1号种植园了。”  
“阿撒托斯？这个名字我从来没有听说过……为什么非要让一个突然出现的人去驾驶弗兰克斯机甲呢？”松本很直接地问了出来，他瞥了眼3104，继续说着，“我才第一次见到他，我觉得目前就去做同调测试根本来不及。”  
“诶，如果我一个人就能搞定，那我可以留在这里吗？”研究了一会儿天花板花纹的3104突然出声问，他打断了松本的话，也没有看向有些不满的松本。  
06和02互相对视了一眼：“这个……要问克纳尔博士……”  
“你一个人？一个人根本没法驾驶弗兰克斯机甲。”松本气急败坏地打断了02和06的话。  
3104轻描淡写地看了松本一眼：“你又不和我一起试试，我只能一个人上咯。”  
松本一时语塞。  
02对松本安抚意味地笑着说：“你的问题太多了，等应付完现在这个危机，我再回答你。现在是特殊时期，手边一切能用的人都要用起来，我相信你可以做到，你是最优秀的。”  
松本面对02则有些慌乱地回答：“那个……我不知道我能不能驾驶的了……”

3104微微仰着头，往松本面前迈近了一步，用上目线盯着他，清清楚楚、一字一句地问：“你愿意驾驶我的阿撒托斯吗？”  
太近了。  
松本几乎可以闻到3104身上隐隐约约的味道，甜甜的，似有若无，像是小孩子身上的味道，却异常地令松本觉得熟悉。  
他有一瞬间的失神，仿佛在记忆的深海里突然出现了一个名字。  
“大野……”松本喃喃地说。  
3104的眼睛忽然睁大，他后退了一步，怔怔地看着松本。  
松本很快就回神了，他垂下那双好看的眼睛，皱着眉头不情不愿地伸手拉住了3104：“那就，麻烦了。”

一个很遥远的声音响了起来，3104在慢慢走向机体放置舱的走廊上，恍惚间听到了来自很久以前的几声对话。  
“顺便，我的名字是松本润。”  
“你叫什么？”

2

阿撒托斯的机体和别的机体不太一样，人形的线条流畅但又刚硬，如果说机体有性别并且和驾驶员的性别有关的话，那么阿撒托斯可以说几乎是为大野量身定做的机体一样，灵活又敏锐，没有其他机体那么的女气，也不像量产机一样灰扑扑的，而是漂亮又有金属质感的铁蓝色涂装，人形流畅又没有明显的性别特征，操纵杆、指挥台、通讯器和视窗透露出冷冰冰的质感。  
而两位驾驶员的座舱位置竟然是并排的，和他们通用的一上一下的位置完全不一样。  
3104很自然地穿好护甲，脊椎上的神经链接一片一片地自动贴好，他站在松本身边，就在接入同调器的太阳穴贴片落下来之前，很快地抓住了松本的手，然后探身轻轻地伸手摸了摸忐忑不安的松本的额头。  
“……没关系。交给我就好。”  
3104轻声说。  
没等震惊的松本说什么，贴片便缓缓落了下来，他一瞬间便进入了暂时无法感知外界的同调过程。

“……驾驶员两翼就位，阿撒托斯同调开始。”  
“20%，70%……”  
02惊讶地瞪大眼睛。  
“90%，100%……”  
“还在上涨……140%，180%，200%……”  
“积极脉冲同调200%……”  
“赶快启动吧，”06很冷静地说，“再同调下去会发生什么真的说不好。”  
“可消极脉冲这边也达到了80%，真的能启动吗？”02惊慌失措地问。  
“启动。”  
“好……好的，”02说，“批准启动。”

松本似乎像是被拉入了一个充满海潮气息的地方，尽管当时的他并不知道海潮是什么。  
他感觉自己的大脑被清洗过一样，干净、清晰，机体外面发生的一切了如指掌，甚至连敌人格赫罗斯那一大团的硅质触手在沙地上爬行引起的振动、同伴在驾驶舱艰难又绝望的吼叫，都一清二楚。  
松本也感觉到了3104的存在，他就在松本的身边，思维如同一根根丝丝缕缕可见的线条网络，在松本和3104之间相连接，松本能听到他平缓的呼吸声，以及几乎同步的心跳声。  
两种不同的视线和思维叠加在一起，尤其在同调时注入激发了大脑潜能的药剂，现在的松本所能看到、听到和思考比平时快了不止两倍。一加一发挥了远远大于二的效果，正是这样，他才能接受和处理机体和战斗带来的大量信息和数据。  
仿佛可以做到任何事。  
“我把机体资料传给你，尽量看，看不完也没关系。”  
3104说着，在松本前方出现了一块透明的触摸屏幕。这也是别的机体里所没有的部分，松本只是一闪念“来不及吧”，就听3104继续说：“来不及也没关系，你只要在驾驶期间保持同调。”  
话音刚落，阿撒托斯便被放置舱弹射了出去。与此同时，松本仿佛换了个人似的，感觉到了一阵对3104无比的信任感，他只是按照3104说的那样，保持同调，不会做过多的动作，也没有主动的指令。  
如同一个供能的电池。

阿撒托斯的常规武器是一支银紫色的长枪，在其他机体马上就要被拴着格赫罗斯的锁链扯成两半之前，阿撒托斯直接张开带有高强度引擎的双翼飞了起来，从空中旋转腾挪着，在格赫罗斯又一次放出致命光线之前，就把它的瞳孔击穿。眼球内部黄绿色的核被刺穿时候释放出的巨大能量使得格赫罗斯变得四分五裂，如同天空一样橙红色的血液飞溅，如同下起了黏糊糊的雨。  
所有的驾驶员在此时都听到了一声漫长的、尖锐的鸣叫，那种类似白噪音的蜂鸣声一直作响，无处不在，不知是从落下的格赫罗斯的血液中发出来的，还是只是他们脑子中回荡的声音。所有机体都站在原地，如同能源耗尽，无法动弹，指挥大厅的指令也无法传达到机体内部，能感受到、听到的只有似乎永远不会结束的、不祥的蜂鸣声。

松本在这个时候从懵懂状态恢复了过来，他颤抖地抬起自己的手，试着动了动。他记得阿撒托斯是怎么运行、如何将格赫罗斯刺穿，但他全程没有自己的主动意识，仿佛只是一具放置在旁边的洋娃娃。  
但那种感觉又是那么的轻松，同调下来的通感，让他有着“轻轻松松不费力地做到了一切”的错觉。轻飘飘的、不需要思考，只要坐在那里，让脊柱和脑干的贴片运行，就够了。  
松本扭头看了眼3104，正巧和对方看过来的视线对上了，他才反应过来，3104知道他的一切感觉。  
但他不知道3104的。感知共享，但思维却是单向分享的。  
“……抱歉。”3104只是缓缓地小声道歉，他感觉到了松本的愤怒和恐慌，但他只是在道歉。  
松本咬了咬牙，心说等会儿处理完再说，他开口：“这阵蜂鸣声是怎么回事？”  
“每个信徒死亡之后都会这样，等几分钟就会没了。”3104回答。  
他们沉默了几分钟，蜂鸣声消失后，机体才缓慢地恢复了动作。  
“……回去请告诉我是怎么回事。”松本低气压地说着，感到了来自3104的微弱的愧疚感。  
“好。”

机体们各自整顿了一下，都回了放置舱。  
因为和3104成功的同调，松本得以留在驾驶员之中。他们简短地给死去的佐藤和铃木举办了葬礼，在防范署的花园中，埋了两个木雕的盒子，里面装了他们生前最喜欢的东西。佐藤的盒子里装了一本漫画，而铃木则是一直陪伴着她的布偶，看起来洗得有些掉色。  
被派过来学习和训练的驾驶员们第一次面对真正的战斗和死亡，山本兄妹看起来有些不知所措，小林还是一如既往的没什么兴趣的样子，远远地站着，他的搭档山崎则哭得眼泪鼻涕都是，西村冷静地给她递着纸巾，大原眼神闪烁，似乎想到了一些事情。  
松本没有流泪，他第一个蹲下，给简陋的墓碑上放了一朵人造的玫瑰，是少见的橙黄色玻璃花。他放下花朵之后站了起来，便离开了花园。他的这一套动作熟练得好像不是第一次参加这种场合一样，其他人手里都没准备什么，只有松本手里拿着花朵。  
他也不清楚为什么要放花，只是下意识地从自己屋内的摆设里拿了一枝。松本急匆匆地赶回指挥大厅，想找06和02问问3104的情况。  
3104从阿撒托斯里一出来，就被迟到的克纳尔博士叫到防范署的研究室了，直到葬礼办完都没有回来。

问过02和06之后，得知如果没有克纳尔博士允许，谁都不能进去研究室的结果之后，松本颓丧地回到了宿舍，躺了下来。

在驾驶阿撒托斯的时候，除去同调后的异状，松本还是发现了一些不太寻常的地方。

阿撒托斯驾驶舱里，左翼的位置上能看出来渗透了很深的血迹。  
格赫罗斯的核被刺穿的时候，松本清清楚楚地听到3104轻轻的一声叹息。  
还有那双手……

松本摸着自己的额头，那只手的触感似乎还留在额头，但又有些违和感。他的眉毛因为困惑不解皱成了一团。  
那是什么。  
为什么要怎么做。  
3104到底是什么人。  
为什么他什么都知道的样子，而且为什么可以和我同调。  
他为什么要跑来13号种植园做身体检查。

松本在床上发呆的时候，宿舍的门被推开了。  
他起身警惕地看着门口，发现是指挥官06。  
“3104得到了允许在13号种植园暂时居住的许可，他能和你同调，就和你住在一起了，也方便行动。”06说着，把手里的一个包丢在了松本隔壁的床上，3104兴致缺缺地跟在06身后，朝松本低了低头，便沉默地把少得可怜的行李拿出来，放好。  
“嗯……”松本尴尬地答应着。  
“……3104和其他的驾驶员不一样，他是博士手下直属的……驾驶员，”06稍微停顿了一下，他皱着眉头看着完全不听他说话的3104，厉声说，“喂，编号3104，13号种植园这里，可不像是3号那样，你好歹要像个人类一样生活。”  
3104听到这句话，停下了手里的动作。他抬头看着06，一言不发。  
他只是这么简单地看着对方，没有解释，没有其他多余的动作。  
松本感到了一阵寒意。

06没有理会3104的异常，和松本嘱咐了一些注意事项，径自离开了。  
期间，3104锐利的眼神丝毫没有从06身上离开，那种含着嘲讽又赤裸裸地充满着嫌恶的目光，松本从来没有见到过。  
不过06关上宿舍门的一瞬间，3104便移开了视线，慢吞吞地收拾着东西。  
松本一时不知道该说什么，他静静地看着3104把一些奇形怪状的小泥塑拿出来，摆放在桌上，又把包里的衣服放在相应的柜子里。  
“……你有名字吗？”  
松本打破沉默，问道。  
他注意到3104的手一顿，在半空中停了几秒后，3104才低声地回答：“大野……大野智。”  
松本抿了抿嘴，毫不客气地问：“那么，大野さん，麻烦你回答我几个问题。那天在阿撒托斯里，到底是怎么回事？你怎么知道这么多？为什么同调后我没办法感知到你的思考？”  
3104，现在应该叫大野，放下手里的几支笔，转过身面对着松本坐在了自己的床上。他犯难地扁了扁嘴，抬起眼：“……我可以相信你吗？”  
“……这要看你回答的情况。”  
“那天你无主观控制的情况，是因为在同调情况下，精神力之间的差异问题。我说出来的命令式的、激烈语气的话，都带着一定的精神影响。我知道这么多因为3号种植园差不多每天都有信徒攻击。我建立了精神屏障。”大野一口气说完，便住嘴了。  
松本显然不是很满意大野的回答，他张嘴要继续问下去，被大野制止了：“我很累了，我想睡觉。”  
松本这才注意到，大野明显地比几天前刚来的时候瘦，就像不吃不喝饿了几天一样，而且他的黑眼圈和明显更驼的背，这些都告诉松本：这个人是真的超负荷了。  
他叹了口气，犹豫着说：“那……我希望等你休息好的时候，能仔细告诉我这些。”  
“……好。”大野点头。  
“嗯……明天开始要去作战指挥处的教室上课，我不知道你是不是也……”  
“我跟着你们，那个老头命令我和你们一样，学习生活。”  
“这样，那就好办了。浴室和卫生间在走廊尽头，明早我会叫你一起去吃早饭，有什么问题可以尽管问我，我觉得我还算是比较安静的。”松本很迅速地说着，“既然你已经确定暂时留在这里，希望我们相处愉快。”他朝大野伸出手，晃了晃。  
大野愣愣地看着“刷拉刷拉”很有风范地说出这些话，盯着伸出来的手，疑惑的目光在松本脸上扫来扫去。  
“……怎么？”  
大野挑起一边眉毛：“我以为你在得到满意的答案前，不会和我说话。”  
松本哼了一声：“我没那么孩子气。你如果不方便说，肯定也有你的理由。我也不会逼你。”他意识到自己有点前后矛盾，赶忙补救，“当然，我是真的很好奇，而且我需要知道。”  
“即使是很危险的真相？”大野低声问。  
松本扯出了一个笑容：“即使是危险的真相。”

虽然二人之间氛围还是很古怪，但松本莫名地感到了一阵的困意。他就这么安静地看着大野悉悉索索的动作，一边不由自主地回想起驾驶阿撒托斯那天，坐在自己身边的大野平稳的呼吸，以及那些流畅的操作和宽阔的视野。  
松本渐渐觉得自己身体有些发热。他靠在床头，眼睛半晗，像是马上就要睡着一样。

“……松本さん？”大野出声，他整理完自己的东西，注意到了头一点一点快要睡着的松本，“累了就睡吧。”  
“嗯？”松本没反应过来大野在说什么，他的意识模模糊糊的，没怎么听清楚。  
大野转身，走到了松本床边：“睡吧，睡一觉就好了。”  
“嗯……”  
松本闭上了眼睛，在陷入沉睡之前，他感觉自己滚烫的手被另一双冰冷的手握住了。

“……还是希望你能什么都不知道地睡着啊……”  
松本昏迷之前，依稀听到大野轻声说了这样一句。

“……沉痛悼念我们的伙伴，他们为了人民，为了我们，牺牲了自己……”  
06站在防范署学院的讲台上语调平缓地念着，所有人都好好地穿着制服，灰色的有些紧身，缀着金色的细线。大家都规规整整地坐在学院里自己的座位上，十个座位里空着两个，上面放着嵌有编号和姓名的牌子。379，佐藤充。378，铃木奈子。  
葬礼后过了几天，防范署里处理了一部分流程的事情之后，学院也恢复了课程。  
松本润望了一眼佐藤和铃木的空座位，心里突然涌出一种奇怪的感觉。  
好像他们还没有死去，还会回来一样。  
大野智坐在松本旁边的座位上，趴在桌上睡觉。他穿着和13号种植园的其他人不同颜色的制服，看起来格格不入得厉害。仿佛一切的发生都和他无关。  
根本就不是牺牲，而是单方面的被杀。  
松本想着。

“……虽然同伴去世了，但作为防线的一部分，我们仍然要继续努力，成为都市的守护者。那么，接下来还请各位振作起来，开始今天的课程。”  
专门给机甲驾驶员的课程里，除去一些作战和军事化的指导外，还有一部分设计和修理的课程。大部分驾驶员都不喜欢量产机体，笨拙又难看，往往都会自己设计自己的机体，同调起来也方便。  
第一堂课程是新添加的，根据那本《信徒档案》里描述的怪物，一个个地进行分析。那本书一开始是作为小说和恐怖文学放在防范署小得可怜的图书馆里，几乎没有人相信这些都是真的。直到那天。

02在讲台上语速很慢地讲述着，松本的笔一秒不停地跟着做笔记。  
接着，松本的笔停了下来。他抬起头，困惑地眨着眼，看着02。  
“……关于这些怪物的来源，我们的科技研究所到目前为止给出的解释是变异……”  
变异之后会有那么神奇的能力吗？且不说他们之前遇到过的格赫罗斯已经很危险了，相比起其他怪物来说，格赫罗斯几乎可以说是开胃菜。  
那道光束，和弗兰克斯机甲光束的破坏力不相上下。  
以及无机质的核，刺中的一瞬间，那种破碎感，让松本想到了机甲内的供能核心。

“……3104，你有什么问题吗？”02的授课被打断了，她看着举起手的大野，问道。  
松本才注意到，大野醒来了，还举着手打断了02。  
“觉不觉得，它们和弗兰克斯机甲很像？”被点名的大野只说了这么一句，便坐下了。  
学院里一阵悉悉索索的讨论声，02站在讲台上不知所措地看向抱着手臂冷眼旁观的06，松本只是偏过头认真看了大野一眼。大野坐下之后，又恢复了原来趴在桌上的样子。  
讨论的声音越来越大，06清了清嗓子，他冷冷地冒出一句：“3104，你的机甲，为什么要叫阿撒托斯？”  
细小的声音戛然而止，06点了松本的名：“830，请讲一下所有防范署机体名字的由来。”  
“……《圣经》里提到的名字。”松本声音很低地回答。  
“是，《信徒档案》里的怪物，最后一页，”学院里响起一阵翻页声，松本没有翻，他记得那一页怪物的名字，他想过这个可能性，但真的坐上去的时候，没有想那么多，“3104，你的机体，也叫阿撒托斯，我不认为这是个奇妙的巧合。”  
“这个问题，为什么不亲自问博士呢？”大野很强硬地终止了这个话题。  
松本眯着眼睛瞥了06一眼。

02恢复了继续讲授的节奏，仿佛刚才没有被打断一样。只是学院里其他学生，都朝大野这边投去了异样的眼神。  
松本也在怀疑这件事，但他注意到了，06并没有反驳大野的问题，只是绕了一圈，微妙地把他的机体和怪物联系在一起，把大野推到了“可能是敌人”这一选项里。换句话说，大野提出的那个问题，06和02不是不知道答案。

这节课结束之后，全员要去模拟舱学习和练习驾驶技术。在此之前，松本在一片窃窃私语中拉住了大野。  
“你和我出来一下。”松本说着，不顾大野一脸莫名其妙的表情，就把他从议论纷纷的场景下从学院里拉出来了。  
大野猜到松本要问什么，他被拉着走了几步，就甩开了松本的手：“所以？”  
松本抿了抿嘴，他看着大野，低声问：“你说的，弗兰克斯机甲和怪物之间真的有联系吗？”  
大野一愣，他以为松本要问他阿撒托斯的事情。  
松本见大野这样，语气有些急切：“如果有联系，危险的不仅仅是你的机甲，任何人的机体都有可能成为敌人。”  
“……他们不是敌人，”大野叹气，“他们……他们不是敌人。”  
“他们？”松本注意到大野的用词，还想继续问下去，就听见了身后大原冷静的声音：“上课了，再不往模拟舱那里赶过去就要迟到了。”  
松本烦躁地抓了抓头发，在他开口前，大野出声：“我们马上过去。”  
大原点点头，跟着西村离开了。  
“……真相会打破很多东西，要有接受之后继续活着的觉悟。”大野低低地对松本说，“要不然知道太多，会很麻烦。”  
说完，大野就快步跟上大原他们，从松本身边溜了。

松本张着嘴看着跑走的大野，突然跺了跺脚。  
既然这样，那一开始就不要说这些啊，话说了一半的人真讨厌。

也许是赌了口气，松本在模拟舱的表现出奇得好，甚至比等级高的大野还要出色。  
屏幕里闪过一大片橙红色的血液，松本呼了一口气，从驾驶舱里出来，紧身的驾驶内衬有些透不过来气。他从没有出这么多汗，不知道为什么，胸口一直憋闷得厉害，以前坐在模拟驾驶舱里的舒适和兴奋感消失了，取而代之的是莫名的饥饿感和困意。松本感觉到自己的身体在发热，也没怎么理会，直到他看到了排在最后的大野的模拟练习。  
他突然意识到，刚才自己的模拟练习被大野尽数看到了。这个念头让他的不适感加重了一些，当他看到大野熟练又敏锐的操作时，那种复杂的心情翻涌了起来，他顾不上思考，脑子里只有那个碍眼的单人座位和突然变得狭小许多的屏幕。  
这种模拟练习，没有同调，也没有真实的机体，这样做根本没有任何意义。  
松本没看完大野的练习，独自从模拟舱离开了。

大野从模拟舱里出来，瞥了一眼，没看到松本，便打算自己晃悠着去吃午饭。结果被两位山本和跟在他们后面的山崎拦住了。  
“……有事吗？”大野见这三人不打算让自己走的架势，也就主动出声问了一句。  
“我知道你的一些传闻，”山本彻抱着手臂，离大野有一米左右的距离，仿佛他是某种病毒一样，“和你一起驾驶弗兰克斯机甲的人，最多只能驾驶三次。”  
山本杏的脾气有些直，她没等兄长把话说完，便抓住了大野的衣领：“离松本远一点，他不是你们的实验品。”  
听到这句话的大野嗤笑了一声，他轻声问：“你们难道不也都是实验品吗？”  
“你说什——”  
“你们难道不都是从实验室出生的吗？”大野的声音很小，但却掷地有声，“你们的记忆开始，难道不是一片纯白的实验室吗？”  
山本杏的手渐渐松开了大野，她和山本彻对视了一眼，山崎躲在他们身后，小声地问：“你为什么要从3号种植园跑到13号种植园？”  
“你们为什么一个两个都要问我？”大野整了整衣领，他嘟着嘴说着，“去找02和06问啊，还有博士也在13号种植园，这么方便的条件，为什么非要抓着我不放？要是我说谎了呢？”  
他看了眼犹犹豫豫的三人，耸了耸肩：“不相信他们会告诉你们吗？”  
“你闭嘴！”山本杏气急败坏地说着，她拉着山本彻，狠狠地对大野说，“我这就去问02和06他们！”说完，就拽着山本彻走了。  
山崎见他们离开，推了推眼镜，也打算走掉。离开之前，她回头看了大野一眼。  
“你故意那么说的是吗？好让彻和杏不纠缠你。”山崎唯唯诺诺地问。  
大野的脚步一顿，他转过身，朝山崎点点头：“是的。”  
山崎被吓了一跳，她没想到大野会直接这样承认。  
“作为奖励，我告诉你原因。”大野扯出一个干巴巴的微笑，“3号种植园，被摧毁了。”  
“被同伴变成的怪物，彻底地摧毁了，包括都市在内。”

机体放置舱里，松本润一个人在机体底层查看着什么。  
他穿着修复工服，上面还有一块被能源烧掉的橙色痕迹。  
松本手脚麻利地用辅助机器打开了当初作为自己专门机体准备、但用不上了的机甲，然后便一头扎了进去。  
这台机甲是他自己设计的，图纸、维护都是松本在做，连驾驶舱里的螺丝都是他自己拧上去的。唯独能源核心，他没有亲自做。  
授课和图书馆的资料也没有提到这部分，他们都是直接在运来的现成能源核心室上搭建的机体。  
松本想打开它看看，到底里面有什么，是不是和当初看到的格赫罗斯被刺中的核一样。  
他太专注了，没注意到，这个时候几乎没人会来的放置舱里，另一个人也进来了。

“这是你自己设计的机甲？”  
大野的声音突然响了起来，吓得松本手一松，差点从脚手架上摔下来。  
“我说，你能不能不要这样吓人。”松本抱怨着，小心翼翼地恢复了身体的平衡，回过头对大野怒目而视。  
“抱歉抱歉，”大野很爽快地道歉，他站在脚手架下面，抬头看着松本，“你在干嘛？”  
“……维护。”  
“维护一般不会打开能源核心室吧。”  
“……这就是我的维护方法。”  
“哦。”  
松本憋着一口气转身想把注意力放在面前这些合金块上，随着时间一分一秒地过去，他额头上的汗水越来越多，也越变越焦躁。  
“你怎么还没回去？”他甩下手里的扳手，急躁地问。  
“啊？”大野的声音模模糊糊的，好像是刚睡醒一样，“啊……能源核心很危险的，我不能留你一个人在这里鼓捣。”  
“你打开过？”松本来了兴趣，他挪了挪，转过身俯视着大野。大野刚刚果然是睡着了，他就这么靠在脚手架对面的墙角，坐在地上，努力睁着眼睛。  
“嗯。”  
“……这样啊。”松本想问他怎么打开的，又不好意思直接问，他坐在脚手架上咬了会儿嘴唇，喉结一动一动的，想说话，又咽了下去。

大野瞥了一眼有什么想说又堵在嘴边说不出的松本，他琢磨着松本可能想通过能源核心，来查看机甲和怪物之间的异同。他其实透露得很明显了，只是，松本似乎想亲眼看到事实到底是什么样子的。  
总觉得有些过分认真了。不过也不讨厌。  
大野勾起了一边嘴角，他站起来，拍了拍裤子上的尘土，撸起袖子就要爬上脚手架。  
“你要干嘛？”松本见大野这样，赶忙问。  
“上去啊，我想看看你设计的机甲。”大野随口说着，手上和脚上的活动一点没停。  
大野没有坐在松本身边，而是越过他，从机甲本身的机械设备爬上了驾驶舱。  
松本有种不太好的预感，他犹豫着要不要也跟着上去，突然被一阵巨响给吓了一跳。  
大野启动了这台机甲，在启动的一瞬间，松本面前的能源核心室的旁边亮起了橙色的光芒。能源核心，从来都没有直接放在能源核心室里。  
松本瞪大眼睛，他没有犹豫，拿起工具把核心室旁边的活板打开，一阵强烈的光芒从合金体里透了出来。  
“直接看眼睛受不了。”大野不知道什么时候从驾驶舱爬下来了，他关掉了机甲，趁着冷却剂还没输送到能源核心上，凑到了松本跟前。松本很快会意，他掏出一直装在兜里的标记笔，在机甲上画了个标记。  
“他们还真是严防死守啊……如果不打开机甲的话，除非把这个部分全拆掉，否则根本找不到这里。”松本心里的怀疑更大了，他擦了擦额头的汗水，喃喃地说。  
“而且一般维护修复等等，启动机甲是禁止的。”  
“你是怎么发现这里的？”松本看着大野，眼神里充满了探究，“我想知道的事情，现在你能告诉我吗？”  
大野抿了抿嘴，他把目光从松本身上移开，想了几分钟，小声说：“下次驾驶阿撒托斯的时候，我不会设置屏障。”

“同调的话，比我说出来清楚多了。”  
松本长叹了一口气，他懊恼地说：“等到下次驾驶……又要等啊……”  
“很快的。”大野的脸色不太好，“他们很快的。”

3

松本润是被一阵尖利的警报声惊醒的。  
他顾不得噩梦之后身上冷汗的黏腻，就赶快起身穿好战斗服，跑向指挥大厅。

松本这段时间一直都在做同一个很长的噩梦，他梦到自己被推进了驾驶舱，驾驶着另一台机甲，和他一起的搭档长相模糊，同调程度是勉勉强强的百分之八十，视野不是很广阔，机甲的信息和数据像是接触不良一样传达过来。他看到大野和另一个长相模糊的人一起驾驶阿撒托斯，似乎也和自己一样，同调度很高。  
他很不甘心。  
说好的下次驾驶会通过同调告诉我你知道的真相呢？  
不甘心。  
那个人是不是也感受到了那阵咸咸的、清爽的湿气呢？  
不甘心。

06和02早就已经给其余的驾驶员们布置完任务，站在控制台上看着那个充满了红色亮点和感叹号的大屏幕，大野坐在放着花瓶的桌子上百无聊赖地晃着腿。  
这是松本第一次看到大野穿着战斗服的样子，上次匆忙中的驾驶时，大野穿着那一身看起来像是军装的制服就开启了机体的同调，而那样其实是不允许的。  
大野智的战斗服一样很贴身，也有着一样的真空抽气按钮，但不同于松本他们的灰黑色战斗服，大野的衣服是白色，顺着肢体和肌肉的线条有着蓝色的条纹，而最令人注目的是他胸口正中心，看出来是被剪掉了一块，精瘦又有着凹凸的胸部肌肉就那么暴露在了外面，锁骨明显。  
松本有些发愣，他被走过来的02推了推才回过神来。  
02像是被烫了一下一样，她皱着眉头，问：“编号830，你的体温……”  
“我没事，”松本打断了02的话，“请让我驾驶阿撒托斯。”  
“同调成瘾，”大野突然出声，他从桌子上跳下来，站在松本身边，“高热应该是同调成瘾的症状，第一次真正同调成功都会这样。”  
“可，830能不能承受得下去……”02担心地说，注意到松本一瞬的失落后又住嘴了。  
“我不建议3104号出战，”山本彻插嘴，“和他搭档的驾驶员，没有一个人能坐在他的机甲里三次。”  
“你从哪里听到这种……”02大惊失色，她眼神严厉地看着山本。  
松本被这段争吵搞得有点烦，他突然大声地说：“我可以做到。我要去驾驶。”  
这句话让指挥大厅陷入了几分钟沉默，大野向松本投去了担心的目光，但那也只是一瞬。  
“如果你做好准备，就跟我来吧。”  
大野笑笑，拍了拍松本的肩膀：“山本说的是真的，我的搭档，没有一个人能三次都从阿撒托斯上完好地走下来。”

松本润带着些许不安但更多兴奋地走上了阿撒托斯，大野早就走了进去，像是自己家一样很随意地站在自己的位置上，摆弄着附近和身体相连的管道和贴片。  
在沿着楼梯上去的时候，松本身体还好，但他一站到阿撒托斯的机体上时，一阵天旋地转让他差点从十几层楼高的地方摔下去。  
他的身体还在发热，胸口的闷痛随着心跳一阵一阵加剧，松本抓着胸口，站在座舱出入口处有些喘不上气。

“不行的话就算了，”大野站了起来，松本在高热中一片朦胧的视线里，看到大野的轮廓凑近，“我一个人也可以的。”  
松本抬起头，他的视线被不知是自己身上的还是座舱里的热气蒸腾得如同隔着毛玻璃一样，而逆着光向他走进的大野，像是很久以前见过一样。  
他觉得很久很久之前，这个向他走来的轮廓是那么的熟悉，熟悉到松本见到他的时候脑子里浮现出了一些模模糊糊的影子，兴奋的、憧憬的，又含有一些敌对和竞争的念头。  
“智……”  
大野愣住了，他伸向松本、想扶他起来的手停了下来。  
他观察了几秒，叹了口气。  
“你还是，下去冷静一下吧。”  
一个有些冷淡的声音响了起来，不同于平日里黏糊糊的声线，大野脸色不太好，他冷着声音用机体上的对讲让他们把松本从阿撒托斯上带下去。

松本觉得这个人、这个声音熟悉得不得了，但就是想不起来。  
在02和06强烈的反对下，大野自己一个人启动了阿撒托斯。

这还是松本润第一次亲眼看到，02和06万般警告和教育下，一个人驾驶机体的情况。

大野启动阿撒托斯的一瞬间，加尔曼合金的机体发出了咔咔的响声，原来铁蓝色的涂层上突然有种血光交织的错觉，整台机体的形状都发生了变化，不再是简单的人形，看起来如同一个巨大的、机械的人形野兽。  
指挥大厅里的监视数据闪烁着不详的光，阿撒托斯同调的一栏空了一半，只有大野的数据，在阈值附近不安定地跳动着。  
回到指挥大厅的松本，注射了一针安定，身上的高热稍微降下去了一点。他面无表情地看着监控中脸皱成一团的大野，手紧紧地攥着桌布的下摆。  
阿撒托斯从放置舱冲了出来，高速地开向了道格斯。速度太快了，发出的啸叫几乎不是正常移动速度能带来的。他几乎不顾燃料量，直接张开机翼，飞到了天空中。

这次来的是叫道罗斯的怪物，看起来像是由大量的金属零件和方块构成的一团不明物体，一出现就吸收了沙漠中的沙尘，在他经过的地方，赤红色的岩石露了出来，散发着被烧灼的炎热。  
雅各、圣彼得和圣安德烈已经冲到了道罗斯附近，但由于道罗斯放射的高热量实在是太过厉害，三台开了护盾的机甲都无法近身。他们就这么在外围两公里附近晃悠着，束手无措。  
这个时候，阿撒托斯就像一颗从天而降的流星一样，重重地直接冲向了道罗斯。冲击力大到连几百公里外的指挥大厅都产生了震动。  
阿撒托斯的动作快到看不清到底发生了什么，他就这么从天空降落在了自动拆解开的道罗斯零件中间。高热模糊了装在机体上的监视摄像机，指挥大厅什么都看不到。阿撒托斯的监视机器也都瞬间报废掉了，屏幕上大野的同调数据一瞬便归零。  
这几乎就是自杀的举动。

从雅各传来的通报，道格斯停了下来，似乎是察觉到了危险，分解成了几块。热度稍微降了一些，他们也能够靠近。  
圣安德烈向那几块分解体脚下丢了几个光盾方块，展开之后，被禁锢在光盾下的分解体终于安定了一会儿。  
雅各和圣彼得各自对准一块部件，开始疯狂轰炸和打击。而大原和西村两人沉默地驾驶着机体，没有听从雅各原地观察的指示，想要直接接触这部分零件。

西村是13号种植园防范署里最冷静的女孩子，她和同样待人冷漠的大原一起成了搭档。自从上次格赫罗斯事件后，他们不约而同地先后和大野聊了聊。  
大野没和他们说过多的情报，但聪明如他们也猜了出来。  
“我们活在一个谎言里。”西村对大原说，她站在放置舱的走廊上，和同样被叫过来的大原说着。  
“逃不了，你觉得呢？”大原问。  
“逃不了的。”西村笑笑，“要不要一起做个揭示真相的人？”  
“有必要吗？”大原哼了一声，“我看大多数人还是想就这么混下去吧。”  
“那不是还没有选择嘛，如果我们给他们展现出来，‘啊，还有这种事情’，怎么做选择那就是他们的事情了。”  
大原听罢，沉默了几秒：“……你怎么看3104的？”  
“嗯？”西村不解。  
“看起来他知道得远比这些要多，但他……要说他沉默和顺从，也并不是那样……”  
“一个引子？”西村歪歪头，“他的存在就像一个引子吧。”  
大原挠挠头发：“如果是我的话，我是忍不了众人皆醉我独醒的，也忍不了明知道这些都是假的，还在这里卖命。”  
“是个谜呢。”

这边暂时控制住了那些分开又要合并的部件，那边阿撒托斯则毫不留情地撕开了道罗斯的一块分解体。机体合金制的手指被热量灼伤，但动作丝毫没有减弱。他仿佛一台开了无双模式的机器，不知疲倦、大力、狂暴地撕开手指能触碰到的一切。  
直到他看到道罗斯的核心。  
松本通过雅各丢过去的飞行监视器看到，阿撒托斯用手指直接刺穿了道罗斯的核心。橙红色的能量一瞬间四散，化为血液飞溅了阿撒托斯的机体上。  
他的动作还没有停，阿撒托斯把已经破坏的核心拿起来，驾驶舱以下和机体身体连接的部分张开，像是张开了一张嘴一样。他就这么把核心塞进了嘴里。  
耳鸣声响了起来。  
所有的机体都停了下来，如同在哀悼一样。

机体能恢复动作的一瞬间，圣安德烈突然发生了异变。  
圣安德烈放下手里的分解体，直接冲向了阿撒托斯。阿撒托斯像是失去了一部分意识一样仍然一动不动，圣安德烈伸手，把阿撒托斯的驾驶舱和机体下部扳住，硬生生把刚才合住的嘴巴扳开了。  
阿撒托斯的机体发出了不祥的“咔咔”声，即使这样，依旧一动不动。  
阿撒托斯的监视器坏掉了，指挥大厅什么都看不到。只能看到圣安德烈那里，大原和西村无比坚定且清醒的表情。  
06见圣安德烈已经不听指令了，赶快给雅各和圣彼得下命令：“你们愣着干什么，快点去阻止圣安德烈。”  
山本彻有些犹豫，他不知道大原他们想做什么。如果是趁这个机会干掉阿撒托斯，他反而不太想阻止。  
小林和山崎驾驶着圣彼得，还差一点就要靠近圣安德烈的时候，被一阵冲击波给弹开了。

圣安德烈把那颗破碎的、还流着橙色能量的核心，塞进了能源核心室里。破碎的核心和圣安德烈自己的核心很快便隔着合金吸引，烧穿了部件，融合了。  
橙色的能量从能源核心室倒灌，顺着管道和驾驶员脊柱上紧贴的管道贴片，带着高热度，倒灌进了驾驶员的身体和大脑中。  
指挥大厅里，看到这一切的02和06交换了一个无力回天的眼神，02叹着气，给克纳尔博士打了个电话。  
“喂，博士。开始了。他们，好像醒了。”

阿撒托斯被这阵能量波动震醒了，他的机体涂层表面又闪烁开了血色。  
圣安德烈发出一阵像是尖叫的声音，接着，机体附近的空间和能量发生了扭曲，如同一个漩涡。雅各和圣彼得投去的绳索和护盾竟然无一能用，机械动作的巨大声响，让几个驾驶员的脸色变得不是很好。  
圣安德烈的驾驶舱内，大原和西村被灌进来的能量融掉了。随着能量而来的，还有大量的记忆和信息。痛苦的、不甘的、绝望的记忆，道罗斯和圣安德烈核心似乎储存的不仅仅是能量，还有各种各样的记忆。  
随着漩涡越来越小，重塑后的机体逐渐地显现了出来。  
山本兄妹、小林和山崎都愣住了。  
巨大的像是烂泥一样被融化了一半的驾驶舱的位置那里，取而代之的是几只巨大的、乱转的眼球，机体机械和发动机的部分变得又细又长，上面缀满了尖刺和孔洞，延伸出数十条和触手一样的机械肢。圣安德烈特有的装有护盾的背后，展开了如同蝠翼的破烂翅膀。  
那已经……不算是机体了。

异化的圣安德烈没有给雅各和圣彼得留有反应时间，便张开翅膀、挥舞着肢体冲向了他们。雅各伸出手抓住了冲过来的圣安德烈，想要阻挡他，结果手臂一震，机体手肘的部位竟然断掉了。  
圣彼得用重机枪轰炸异化的圣安德烈，但似乎它外围都被护盾包裹住了，一点炮火都不能穿透。  
在这个时候，阿撒托斯又一次地用长枪刺穿了圣安德烈的护盾，直直地穿透了驾驶舱。  
圣安德烈驾驶舱的眼球，在雅各驾驶舱前辈刺穿了一颗。流淌出来的橙色燃料，差点烧穿雅各的驾驶舱。  
“各机体，圣安德烈代号变更，现在，他是兹特尔。”06的声音在雅各和圣彼得的驾驶舱里响了起来，“请各位尽全力，把兹特尔消灭掉。”  
“妈的……！”山本杏骂了一句，她正试着想用冷却剂冷却剑道驾驶舱外的燃料。

圣安德烈，或者应该称呼他为兹特尔，转身用全部的触手对付阿撒托斯。  
圣彼得在一旁想要帮忙，无奈他们缠斗得太紧，无法找到破绽。雅各的驾驶舱被完全地腐蚀掉了，山本兄妹狼狈地从备用仓里弹出。  
阿撒托斯的机体被数十条机械触手缠绕住，零件之间发出了尖锐摩擦声。与此同时，兹特尔触手上的孔洞发出了光芒，他在积蓄着能量，要用能量光线彻底摧毁阿撒托斯。

就在光芒马上就要发射的一瞬间，兹特尔被一阵冲力冲开了。束缚着阿撒托斯的触手被这么一撞，断了几根，阿撒托斯也恢复了行动自由，但也被撞倒了。  
撞开兹特尔的是一台灰色的练习机，在巨大的冲撞力下，已经变得破破烂烂了。  
从练习机的驾驶舱缓慢地走出来一个人影，是松本润。

松本心里有种隐隐的不太好的预感，他在阿撒托斯落在道罗斯附近的时候，就从指挥大厅出来了。他快步跑向了放置舱，开了一台练习机。从戒备森严的防范署里开着练习机出来比较麻烦，耽搁了一段时间。  
他戴着呼吸面罩，从练习机的残骸里跑了出来，径直跳到了没来得及恢复状态的阿撒托斯驾驶舱前。  
轻松地通过了阿撒托斯驾驶舱的认证，松本心里想着幸好这里还没坏掉，一边赶快查看大野的状态。  
大野陷入了半昏迷的状态，他的眼睛还睁着，能回应松本的呼喊，但身体却无法做出相对的反应。松本担心地擦了擦大野额头上满满的汗水，咬着牙，站在了阿撒托斯另一个驾驶位置上。  
贴片滚烫，管道一根一根地通过金属贴片与松本的脊椎相连，最后一根和后颈的脑干连接的一瞬间，松本感觉到了一阵尖锐的头痛。

大量的记忆、信息，伴随着同调向松本涌来，不受控制的信息流和能量在松本的身体和精神里乱窜。他觉得自己身体的高热又回来了，血管里的血液都在一同地燃烧，眼睛里一瞬便充血了。  
然而局势不允许松本慢慢消化这些，他感觉到从外界来的一阵威胁，下意识地伸出手臂挡了一下。  
与之相对的，阿撒托斯的机体随着松本和大野的同调，缓慢地恢复了人形。松本伸手下意识的阻挡，刚好在小臂张开了一个护盾，挡住了兹特尔发射的一波光线。

“咳咳……”  
松本听到了大野的声音，他拧着眉头，忍着头痛，呼吸不稳地说：“没事吧？能继续吗？”  
“能。”  
大野缓了口气，稳稳地回答。  
阿撒托斯站了起来，把手里的长枪掰成了两半，从中冒出了蓝色光芒，像是拿着一双短剑一样。机体朝后迈了一步，趁着兹特尔还在积攒能量的时候，全力冲向了兹特尔。  
兹特尔的触手朝阿撒托斯挥了过来，带着尖刺挥动了狂风。阿撒托斯完全不像之前那样攻击的动作混乱又无章法，而是灵巧地避开了所有的触手攻击，就地一滚，直接挥动了双手剑，把蓄力的两根触手砍了下来。  
兹特尔发出一声尖叫，他甩出其余的触手，都被阿撒托斯凌厉的攻击阻挡和砍断了。  
“结束吗？”松本问。他似乎已经稳定了下来，声音和精神都变得清楚、清明多了。  
“结束吧。”大野点头。

阿撒托斯用最后剩下的能源，将两柄短剑合成长枪，用尽力气朝兹特尔的能源核心室旁边投了出去。  
正中的刹那间，兹特尔发出的蜂鸣声几乎响彻了整个星球。

阿撒托斯的机体不能动弹的时候，大野朝松本望了过去，恰好遇上了松本投来的视线。  
“……你读到了？记忆。”大野简短地问。  
松本点头，他从驾驶的位置走了下来，背后还连接着管道：“我读到了。也想起来了一点新的东西。”  
“啊，我看到了。”大野扯出一个微笑，“我不知道那些。”  
“哪些？”松本眯起了好看的眼睛。  
大野抿嘴：“人造人的那些。”  
“我们原来都活在一个巨大的谎言里啊……”松本感叹道，“谁能想到这些？”  
“是啊……不过松本さん，”大野笑得眼尾弯弯，“看到自己的真实模样，有没有吓一跳？”  
松本瞥了一眼笑得很坏的大野，伸手呼噜了一下他的头发。  
“我也终于见识到你的真实样子了。”松本说，“原本以为是青少年，结果是三十岁的大叔。”  
“马上就快四十了哦。”大野补充了一句。  
“我也是快四十的大叔呢……”松本叹了口气，“可我现在才知道这一切都只是骗局。”  
“没关系，我估计你以前一定也知道过。”大野眼神黯淡了下来，“他们，尤其是克纳尔博士，估计很快就会找你了。”  
“留给我们的时间不多了，”松本说，“我还有一些不明白的事情，想找到真相。”他看着大野，眼中透露出来不亚于燃烧着的能源的热度，“再陪我找一下，可以吗？”  
“……随时奉陪。”  
大野移开了视线，回答道。

——TBC


End file.
